


Room's Haunted

by raiykei



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: mentions of ghosts and poor taste in pranks, mingi really doesnt appreciate it, no beta we die like men, sometimes you just gotta go tattling to dad for sympathy and attention, the rest of ateez is there but they dont have huge parts, yunho and jongho play a prank on mingi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiykei/pseuds/raiykei
Summary: Mingi's fear of ghosts makes him an easy target for pranks, as Yunho and Jongho easily find out.OrHow Yunho and Jongho End Up Owing Mingi The World Because Of A Terrible Prank Idea, And Hongjoong Is Not Amused.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Room's Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on some chaptered fics, but since I haven't posted anything in months, have this little oneshot.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Is that Mingi's bag?"

"I said don't worry about it."

"Alright, man. It's your funeral if he finds out."

\------------

Practice had been long and grueling, exhausting everyone by the time they had finished. As exhausted as they were, it had been a decent day, good progress made that left them all with some semblance of satisfied. They had collapsed onto the floor of the practice room to catch their breath and regain some energy, using each other as cushions until they formed one hot and sweaty mass of limbs. Some idly chattered about this or that- mainly their plans for the rest of the day- others were content to enjoy a moment to not have to think.

Mingi sat up with a start without care for San who had been using his stomach as a pillow, stopping in the middle of what he had been saying, attention focused on a pile of bags and jackets. There was a second where the conversation around him died down, curiosity stronger than their need for conversation.

San was the first to break the silence. "Mingi?" He lifted himself up onto his arms, glancing from the rapper to the pile in the corner.

"I saw something move."

"Maybe the studio's haunted," Yunho chimed in with a grin, wiggling his fingers in Mingi's direction, earning him a smack on the arm from Hongjoong the same time Mingi sent him a glare. 

"Oh, someone performing a ritual gone wrong to try to debut," Wooyoung added from his spot between Yeosang and Seonghwa.

Mingi bristled as he rounded on Wooyoung with the same glare he gave Yunho, apprehension from the jokes beginning to settle in. San placed a hand on his thigh, giving a reassuring squeeze and a sympathetic look.

Hongjoong sat up with a roll of his eyes, the pile beginning to untangle themselves from each other as everyone began to shift and move. "Guys. Come on. Leave him alone."

"There! I saw it again!" This time words were accompanied with a point. The only thing that saved Hongjoong from getting hit in the face was Seonghwa yanking him back by the back of his shirt. "Come on! There's no way you guys didn't see that! Something moved!"

"Sorry, Mingi."

"Maybe you should head back to the dorm and get some rest. All this work is catching up with you."

"I know I'm going to take a hot shower and a nap."

"Rock, paper, scissors for first shower privileges."

"You're on."

One by one most of the group slowly filed out , leaving to get food, or head back to the dorms for a much needed shower and rest. Yunho and Jongho hung back to wait as Mingi went to collect his things, mumbling under his breath the entire time. He crouched, yanking his jacket off his bag. Before he could do more than unzip his bag Mingi flung himself back with a scream, a water bottle rolling harmlessly across the floor in front of him. Jongho and Yunho were at his side in a flash, dropping to the floor next to him. 

"You okay?!"

"What happened?"

"It flew out of my bag!" A finger pointed accusingly at the bottle. "All I did was open it, and it-!" Mingi choked on the rest of his sentence, tears beginning to gather in his eyes, sucking in deep breaths to try to calm himself. "If this practice room is fucking haunted..."

"Come on. I was joking earlier. It can't be haunted." One of Yunho's hands ran up and down Mingi's spine as he shared a look with Jongho. "Let's finish getting everything together and go back to the dorm. We can play some games and destress. Maybe pick up some snacks on the way, too."

All he got was a mumbled affirmation, but it was enough to show that Mingi had calmed down even just a bit and agreed with the suggestion, Yunho and Jongho leaving him to get their own things together. His pace was a little slower than it was before, back to the bag while he slipped his jacket on. The water bottle got a dirty look and a nudge with his foot, everything telling him he should leave it there as if punishing it would teach it a lesson for terrifying him.

Wait a second-

Mingi squinted at the offending object, crouching next to it, this time nudging it with his hand. Was that-? Something glinted in the light when he shifted the bottle, something that looked suspiciously like a thin string. It was easily hooked on a finger, Mingi following the glinting until it settled somewhere suspiciously close to Jongho. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together at that point. Confusion turned to hurt, and it wasn’t that long of a trip to anger from that point. The water bottle stayed tipped over onto the floor as Mingi quickly slung his bag over his shoulder, storming towards the door.

“Mingi? Where are you-”

“You guys are dicks."

The two exchanged another look before turning back to Mingi, both of them having the decency to look apologetic. "It was just a joke-"

"I'm sleeping with San tonight. You two can have the other room."

"Mingi-"

He didn't wait for a response, storming out of the practice room. Word spread quickly throughout the group about what had happened after that. Yunho and Jongho received more than their fair share of texts berating them for their poor choice in pranks. Not only from Hongjoong and Seonghwa, but San as well. 

Sannie:  
what the hell guys

2ho:  
tell him were sorry

1ho:  
I dont think hes been this mad at me since i kicked his laptop

1ho:  
I'll treat him to barbeque to make up for it

Wooyoung, normally an agent of chaos himself, tossed them sympathetic looks when they finally made their way back to the dorm, setting a hand on each of their shoulders and wishing them good luck. Mingi pointedly ignored them, even as Hongjoong pulled them aside for a conversation about boundaries and how they hadn't simply toed the line, they had fully leaped across it. Maybe the looks of shame and guilt helped a little. Maybe it just made Mingi feel vindicated in his anger. Either way, they gave him his space for the night, letting Mingi take over the bottom bunk in Yunho and San's room without a fuss.

The next morning wasn't much better. Mingi still avoided them, only speaking to them if he absolutely had to and with as much snark as he could manage. Practice that day was awkward, but not unsurprising. Mingi was given his space while he dealt with the last traces of his frustrations. As practice went on, his mood seemed to improve. Still, he didn't say much to Yunho or Jongho. It was surprising, then, when he approached them after practice, bag over his shoulder and ready to leave for the day. "Well? Are we going?"

"Going where?"

"You said you were gonna treat me to barbeque."

"Oh! I did. You want to go now?"

"That's what I said."

"Yeah, sure. Let me get my things. Jongho, you coming?"

"Sure."

"You're both still on thin ice."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on twitter (@woojinmp3) for the occasional writing update and preview!


End file.
